Hercules and the sticky situation
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Story written with LanaDelRayFan890. I suck at summeries read to see what happens R&R! T because I'm paranoid!


**This takes place exactly after 'Hercules and the Bacchanal' written by me and LanaDelReyFan890! Cleo belongs to her the rest belong to Disney! This is Greek Myth U ok people and has Athena/Ares don't like don't read!** ***throws a smokebomb starting the story***

"Hermes again I am sorry for pulling you into this." Hercules aid to what seemed like the fiftieth time to the blue deity sighed and said "And I say again,It's OK you aren't the only cat that got me in trouble."It had fallen to midnight since Phil commanded them to run around the island after Hercules told them about the Bacchanal situation. Now the demigod knew a thing and two: not to mess with god's' stuff. Ever.

"OK, TIME'S UP! You two can rest now." Phil shouted from his house as the two stopped running as they panted.

"Phew, finally." Hercules sighed in relief as he entered to his house. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hermes!" The blue messenger god waved at him as he flew back to Olympus.

The next day, as the gods were slowly waking up, someone was now in a sticky situation...

"A-A-A... AAAAAA-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Where did that sneeze come from? Oh wait it was Hermes that had sneezed,if Poseidon thought he had bags under his eyes yesterday looked like Hermes got them...along with his headache."ugh anyone get the license plate of the thing that hit me-ACHOO!" Hermes groaned as he sneezed again,Oh Rhea he can't be sick can last night he had a hard time falling asleep when his started pounding."AYE WHOEVER IS SNEEZING, HE OR SHE BETTER BE GETTIN A MOTHER F^%* * MEDICINE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE APOLLO WALK THE PLANK!" Cleo yelled from her and her husband's room as she tried to sleep peacefully, until she was interrupted by another sneeze again. The brunette groaned as she tucked Apollo's pillow to her head.

"ACHOO!" Hermes sneezed again,he better hide that he was the messenger of the gods/god of sports/and protector of thieves hardly got sick..in fact the last he was sick was when he was six thousand years old.

"OK THAT DOES IT!" Hermes heard Cleo shout."BRING IT, SCALLYWAG!" The pirate yelled as she stood from her bed and went outside.

Hermes gulped and held back another sneeze before hiding in the checked through all the clouds and raised her eyebrows, having no result on finding Hermes. "Huh, looks like he be gone..." With that she morphed back to her room as she got ready for the the pirate goddess was gone Hermes then poked out of the clouds and flew off hoping to keep a sneeze in,he could not be sick he couldn't!.

'How did I get sick anyway?' he thought 'Herc wasn't sick and neither were Cassandra and Icarus' he thought back to the few days and then demi god at the convention sneezed on him when he was disguised as a female Centar,right in his face too.

"Oh if pop and the others notice mer sneezing they'll KNOW something's up." Hermes groaned holding his the heck was a black hole when you need to hide?

 **MEANWHILE... AT THE MORTAL WORLD WITH CLEO AND HER CREW...**

"Aye! Is the ship ready to set sail?" Cleo asked one of her comrades as she stood by the dock in Athens. Her crew was just getting ready for another treasure hunt at the island where Circe once lived.

"Not yet, captain!" One of her comrades replied as he carried two boxes. "Only five more boxes and we're ready to go-"

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" Cleo turned to see Icarus with a panicked look. He pointed behind her. "LOCH NESS MONSTER IN THE WAY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" .Cleo turned to see a large, green sea monster with red eyes as he attacked her comrades and her ship. Cleo gasped as she tugged something into her pocket that was an Eye Phone. She quickly dialed in and left a message.

"All children of Zeus at the docks, I repeat, ALL CHILDREN OF ZEUS IN THE DOCK! NOW!"

All the children of Zeus got the message and appeared at the docks-Wait where was Hermes? did he not get the message."Ugh, Where is Hermes?!" Aphrodite groaned while trying to shoot the sea monster with one of her pink beams.

"Don't know, yet we need him!" Apollo shouted as he threw many arrows at the monster, but it passed through his skin and it grew all over again as he kept attacking.

"Well, I've got an idea: FIND HERCULES!" Artemis shouted as she was being thrown into the water by the monster's tail."Good idea lass!" Cleo shouted as Athena vanished to get the demigod mentioned.

 **MEANWHILE... AT PROAC...**

Athena hid behind the bushes as she saw Hercules and his friends beside the lockers. "Might as well turn into my mortal form." She thought as she snapped her fingers and shrunk to a height of 5'4. She was now a human girl wearing a light blue toga,her skin was tanned slightly-not as tanned as Adonnas-,her eyes were still blue and her hair was curly black to her knees."Well lets go ahead and get his help." Athena mumbled to herself as she went over.

But stopped hearing something that perked her interest.

"Guys I'm worried" Hercules said to his friends "I haven't been seeing Hermes zoom by in the skies like normal and I got a bad feeling in my gut that something is wrong."

"You ate that bad peta too?" Icarus asked holding his stomach "That Bacchanal left me with a queasy Stomach I ate so much!"

"What the Hades?" Athena mumble as she got closer, pretending to be a student as she took a random book and pretended to read it while hearing their conversation."No, Icarus." Cassandra rolled her eyes. "What Hercules meant is that he thinks that there is something bad going on with Hermes."

"Oh," Icarus blinked as he then spoke again. "Well get this! Did you guys remember about that Loch Ness monster creature our teacher told us in history?"

"Yes I remember" Hercules said as Cassandra nodded as her answer to the tanned boy's question."Well then, you should go and skip class just for today; I SAW IT IN THE DOCK!" The tanned boy panicked as he was being heard by most of the students. They all started to scream and run away in full panic. "EVEN THE GODS ARE TRYING TO STOP IT."

"What!?" Hercules said before the hero in training dropped his scrolls and started to run to the docks,he had to help hena looked after the ginger haired teen before she vanished after putting the book back.

 **MEANWHILE... BACK AT THE DOCK**

The gods were still trying to defeat the monster as it caught Aphrodite and Cleo in its tail. Artemis, Persephone Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, and Bacchus were the only ones who were still trying to fight it and saved the two goddesses... who were now damsels in distress.

"DAMN IT! WHERE IS HERMES WHEN YOU NEED HIM?!" Ares said as he blocked a fire shot from the monster with his shield.

"WHY YOU LITTLE- LET APHRODITE GO, NOW!" Hephaestus growled as he threw several daggers at the monster, who easily dodged then appeared in her normal form saying "Hercules is heading here-What happened while I was gone!?"

"What you think Egghead!?" Ares shouted as they dodged another attack "And that damn idiot brother of ours is still not here!"

"CLEO, USE YOUR HOOK!" Apollo said as he jumped into the water. "I'LL THINK OF A WAY TO FREE YOU TWO!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I BE DOIN', LANDLUBBER!" Cleo snarled as she tried to stab the monster with her hook. Damn was this monster invincible!"HEY, WAIT UP!" Hephaestus yelled as he jumped at the water as well, following the purple god.

The gods kept fighting the monster in an attempt to save the two goddesses while Persephone saw Hercules run after them."Hercules! Finally some help!" The yellow goddess said as the demigod came over asking "S-Sorry I didn't hear about this until Icarus started panicking about this" Hercules explained sheepishly."Well about time you'd made it! Where's Her-AHHHHHHH!" Athena was cut off when the monster pushed her into the water with one of his claws. He, still with Cleo and Aphrodite in his tail, jumped into the water and disappeared with them.

"NO!" All the gods and Hercules yelled in unison as Apollo and Hephaestus wide eyed in shock while Ares and Hercules gave them a lift."When I get my hands on that Hermes!" Hephaestus shouted as he was finally on the dock "If he was here! he could've distracted that beast while we attacked!."He ranted getting to his feet.

"Hermes didn't come to help? He must have been very tired from the twenty thousand laps Phil made us do last night." Hercules said,zeus knew he was extremely tired this morning from it.

Ares looked at the boy asking "what you talking about Sport?"

"...I think I'm coming to the conclusion that he's sick." Hercules wide eyed.

The other gods wide eyed as well. "So HE was the one who was sneezin' all mornin'!" Artemis facepalmed. "Hoo-wee... if he got that dang disease I'll be worried for the rest of mah' life..."

The gods and Hercules turn to look at her confusingly. Artemis notices this and chuckles nervously. "Nothin! I said nothing!" They all shrug as Hercules spoke. "Alright, here's the plan; Persephone and Artemis, you two get Hermes. Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus and I will go to get Athena, Cleo, and Aphrodite. Looks like we got a mystery on our hands today."

 **SCENE SWITCH: UNDERWATER**

Cleo,Aphrodite and Athena were suddenly thrown into a cage in the Lochness monsters cave under a bunch of rock."Oof! man handler!" Aphrodite shouted to the creature who just snorted at them."Don't ye dare snort at us, ya scallywag!" Cleo snarled angrily as she pointed at the Loch Ness monster with her hook. "I swear, if Poseidon be playin a silly prank on us I'll make 'im walk the plank soon we get outta here!"

The tall necked monster let out a laugh as it spoke. "For your info "Captain", I'm not one of Poseidon's pets, nor want to be."

"EEK! YOU CAN TALK?!" Aphrodite jumped in fear, almost stumbling into Athena who rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" The blue goddess demanded to know.

"Ah, nothin' simple; just followin' Master's orders." The Loch Ness monster smirked evilly at them as he swam away from them. "Now if you excuse me I have to get some humans to eat. Behave!" Just as the sea monster was gone, the three goddesses were silent, until Cleo spoke.

"I miss Apollo." She whimpered while she crossed her arms to her chest and closed her eyes tightly.

"I miss Hephaestus" Aphrodite whined as she sat down hugging herself as Athena silently added how she missed Ares.

"We have to get out of here!" She said looking blue goddess and her sisters tried to break, and open the cage with any objects they could find, but it was impossible to do so. The more they tried, the more they were trying not to panic.

"Argh! Any ideas?!" Cleo groaned.

"I've got one: PANIC!"

 **MEANWHILE, AT PHIL'S ISLAND...**

Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hercules, Phil, Cassandra, and Icarus were inspecting on some scrolls trying to find some information about that Loch Ness monster. It was impossible for them to think if it was immortal, so they started to fill up the whole living room with scrolls trying to find some information about it."Is there nothing on this stupid monster!?" Ares shouted throwing a scroll to the wall.

"Still nothing." Heph shook his head slightly. "And Apollo, stop messing around in that corner! Are you okay?!"

Everyone turns to see Apollo sat in the corner of the living room with a paranoid and worried look. He turned to see the others with a creepy smile. "Tch! No worries! I'm fine!" After he said this, his eyes slowly began to deputize...

"I foresee Apollo losing his mind" Cassandra said as she and the others looked at the sun god."Isn't he always when Cleo's gone?" Ares rolled his eyes.

"Meh, I can't blame him; though I miss 'Dite right now..." Hephaestus closed his eyes sadly after finishing inspecting some scrolls."There has to be away-wha?" Hercules said but noticed movement past the window tting up the ginger haired demigod went outside looking then heard hissing,turned and saw Hermes hiding behind a nearby tree waving for him to come over.

"Hermes! What are you doing here?" Hercules half-whispered. "And you seem to look... green."

The sick god sighed as he tapped his nose, preventing another sneeze and flew to the demigod. "Listen, I need a favor..."

 **MEANWHILE, INSIDE...**

"Hey! I found somethin'!" Phil shouted after he found a large scroll that labeled 'History of the Loch Ness Monster'

"About time!" Ares grumbled as he shook off the scrolls he had around him. The gang walked towards him as he started to read the scroll.

"Many years ago, the Loch Ness monster, or nicknamed 'Nessie' used to be a non-existing sea creature many Scottish citizens made up. Its biography is unknown for that time, but rumors say that it was a large-necked sea-monster dinosaur alike. One day, pirates from many other islands killed this creature that turned out to be realistic, until some unknown god or other immortal being revived it and turn him into an immortal. Now for these days, the Loch Ness monster is impossible to defeat when it is attacking."

"Oh that's just great!" The god of war growled angrily.

"How in Tartarus are we gonna defeat it easily?!" Hephaestus facepalmed.

"Calm down, you two." Cassandra said boringly, until her eyes swirled. "I see blood... Athena's blood..."

"Oh gods, don't tell me that..." Phil gagged in disgust as if he was about to incoming angry shout in 3...2...1

"WHAAAT!?" Ares' voice rang throughout the island.

"THIS IS A JOKE, RIGHT?!" Ares started to panic. "Um, ring a bell, God of War?" Cassandra scoffed. "I can see visions that could be true. Don't believe me? Ask Apollo then."

The gods turn to see Apollo, who was STILL mumbling to himself and his eyes were still derped. "Um..maybe later."

 **MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE...**

"You want to get a remedy from Hades? Why does he even have it?" Hercules asked crossing his arms looking at his brother who sneezed into a leaf.

"Persephone made incase someone was close to death and it wasn't their time yet,it also heals gods of their ailment,Just drop Persephone's name in and Hades will hand it over." Hermes stuffily explained hey no matter what Hades did Persephone loved him and he loved her,so if his wife was in danger of a monster or someone she knew was in trouble..Hades would grudgingly help out.

"..You honestly think that will work?" Hercules asked with a frown.

Hermes shrugged as a reply"I think so. Gotta go! Seph and Artemis are after me. Ciao!" With that, the blue god, left.

"Hey Herc! You might wanna see this!" Hercules heard Icarus yell as he headed back to the house.

 **BACK UNDERWATER...**

"This is hopeless!" Aphrodite groaned.

"Okay, I know it isn't the right time... BUT I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Cleo wailed as she started to shake uncontrollably. Aphrodite looked at her worriedly before she looked at Athena sitting at the corner, sitting with her knees to her chest and her arms around her blue goddess was deep in thought,would they ever get out of here?

"Hey Ena... you okay?" She heard Aphrodite ask. She sighed sadly and shook her head. "Wanna talk about it while you-know-who is gone?"

"..Will we ever get out of here?" Athena said after a sigh. Aphrodite frowned. "If SOME god or goddess does, then of course. Just have faith; they'll come and rescue us anytime... but I know that that isn't the only thing you're worried about."

"The lass be right," Cleo nodded, after her 'claustrophobic scene' ended. "Athena, what ye be hidin' from us? You've been pretty checked out lately after the games."

"...Ares,I think I love Ares" Athena mumbled filled the whole room as the two goddesses stared at Athena in pure shock. They just couldn't believe what they heard. Athena, IN LOVE, with Ares? Was she for real?!

At this statement, Cleo fainted, and Aphrodite kept herself from squealing as the Loch Ness Monster came back with three red gem necklaces. His claws were more sharper than before as he was wearing a toothy grin."Hello ladies" he said coming over to them.

"Okay, I've had enough of this!" Cleo snarled as she tried to swing her hook at the monster. "WHAT... DO YOU WANT!?"

Loch Ness smirked at them as he snapped his fingers, making the cage open. He picked Athena up with his tail. He bring a claw close to her skin and...STAB!

Cleo and Aphrodite gasped and wide eyed in fear as they saw blood running through Athena's arm. The blue goddess was trying not to scream in pain as she bit her lower lip and tears formed into her eyes. Nessie took some of the blood with his claw and covered it with one necklace as it shimmered brightly. He then threw Athena back to the cage and closed it.

"Hey you creep what you do that for!?" Aphrodite Ness chuckled darkly as he threw the shimmering necklace in Athena's neck. "You'll see once her transformation is over..." With that, he turned to leave, not before saying. "And there is still store for you, Captain." With that, me marched away.

"What?!" Cleo said angrily and confusingly. Both goddesses knelt next to Athena, whom bleed uncontrollably. Cleo ripped off a part from her robe and wrapped it in Athena's arm. Aphrodite tried to take the necklace off, but it was too tight that even with all of her strength she can't get it off.

"Oh gods, this is bad! No, this is WORST THAN BAD!" Aphrodite shrieked, until she heard Athena m*** in pain a mumble.

"Huh? What was that lass?" Cleo asked worriedly,Athena replied again but louder this time "we have to get out"

"But how? The only way we can get out is with that... thing snapping his damn fingers!" Aphrodite rubbed her temples.

"I wonder if my Eye Phone has signal here..." Cleo mumbled to herself as she tucked her hand in her robe. She finally took her Eye Phone and luckily, she did had signal. She sighed in relief. "Hang on, lass, we'll get help." With that, she shook the Eye Phone and dialed Ares.

Meanwhile, at the dock, Hercules, Ares, Hephaestus, and now a self-controlled Apollo were preparing themselves to dive inside the water until Ares gets a call from his Eye Phone."Hm? Hold on" The red deity mumbled answering his eye phone "Hello?"

"Ares!" He heard Cleo's voice answer."SIS! Thank goodness you're alive! Where are you?" Ares sighed in relief as he put the speaker on for the two other gods and the demigod to hear.

"Were at the north, deep in the ocean in a cave. You guys need to hurry right now!"

"Good, we'll be there now." Hercules replied. "Is anyone there hurt?"

"Athena is that scallywag put a necklace on her." The pirate Goddess replied.

"Wait, what? Is she okay?" The gods surprisingly heard Ares ask, who quickly shut up.

"She was bleeding a few minutes ago, and now her hair is turning... black?" Aphrodite said in a confused tone as the two goddesses allowed the foursome to see Athena laying on the ground with a piece of robe wrapped around her arm and her hair was slowly turning black. She was still bleeding as well,Ares was about to lose his patience,if the god of war had any."THAT'S IT. DON'T WORRY, WE'LL BE THERE RIGHT NOW!" Ares shouted as he hung up and pushed everyone into the water as he jumped and went for the three goddesses.

 **MEANWHILE, WITH SEPH AND ARTEMIS...**

"Where in Tarnation could that god be!? HERMES YOU COME OUT NOW!" Artemis shouted as she and Persephone were looking on a island that was one of the many entrances to the Underworld,Hermes sometimes led dead souls to the underworld.

"I'm sure he needs to be somewhere-LOOK, OVER THERE!" Persephone pointed at the entrance in the Underworld.

"Okay, on the count of three we'll leap over him silently." Artemis whispered at Persephone whom nodded as they tip-toed a little closer to him.

"Okay, one, two, THREE!"

They lept at who they thought was Hermes..Turns out it was Hades needing a break outside.

"Ow! What is this pounce on Hades day!?" the god of the dead grouched but froze seeing his wife and Artemis "Seph? Artemis? What you two doing here?"

"Oh sorry love we thought you were Hermes" Persephone said said as her and her sister got off of raised an eyebrow and pointed to the entrance "He went down looking sick as a dog."

"Wait, he came from that remedy I made?" Persephone raised an eyebrow. Hades was about to answer, until she cut him off. "And after you answer that... do you know some info about this Loch Ness Monster? We overheard that it is immortal now. Do you have some info about it?"

"Oh Nessie? Yeah ran into his soul and we made a deal." Hades said but froze,did he really just say that?

Oh yeah he's screwed.

"Whoaaaa, timeout!" Artemis glared at the god. "You did WHAT!?"

"Great work, dear husband," Persephone scowled at him. "Thanks to you Cleo, Athena, and Dite are kidnapped by him! Explain this instant!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! What!? He said he was going to turn three souls into creatures!" Hades explained getting up "He said nothing about other gods! I got a job I thought he meant mortal souls babe!."

His wife death glared him with a frown."Well looks like he backed up on the deal" Artemis shook her head. "Tell us, how would the creatures be once they're turned, in this case, Cleo, Athena, and Aphrodite?"

Hades thought about it and grimaced abit saying "I better terminate the deal-Actually" Nessy already terminated their went after immortals! and not mortals so "Aphrodite,Cleo and Athena will be back to their selves after I tear the contract up though if one of them got hurt they may need abit of bed rest for a week."he explained making the scroll with the deal appear in a flame as Hermes-now better- came up.

"Yo cats what I miss! are Dite,Cleo and Athena ok!?" He asked flying over only to have his ear pulled by Persephone who said sternly "you and everyone are going to have a LONG talk after this mister!"

Hermes whined saying "Owowow ear ear ear!"

 **MEANWHILE... UNDERWATER...**

"UGH! MY HEAD!"

"ATHENA, HOLD ON I SAID! THEY'LL GET HERE EVENTUALLY!"

"WHY IS MY HAIR TURNED TO SNAKES?!"

It was almost too late. Cleo and Aphrodite had two deep scars on their chests as they began to transform. Athena's hair wasn't curly or blue anymore. It went black and her eyes were now snake-likes as her fangs were even larger as her skin was getting pale. Cleo's hair was now blonde and her skin was getting grey while her eyes were turning ominous black. Aphrodite's hair was filling up with snakes like a medusa's, her skin was dark orange and her eyes were now red cat-like as she grew sharper teeth. The three goddesses moaned in pain while holding their heads as a dark aura surrounded them. All they could hear was Hercules' voice before they felt like being replaced by three dark forces..."Athena,Aphrodite! Cleo!" The demi god shouted running over but was blown back by a dark aura.

"HAHA! Yes yes!" They heard Nessie shout as he came out of the shadows,Ares,Apollo and Aphrodite were about to attack him but the froze when a red light appeared and Athena,Aphrodite and Cleo turned back to normal passing out the dark aura vanishing.

Confused and angered the monster roared "WHAT!? that was supposed to work!" he shouted as a fireball appeared showing Hades,Persephone,Artemis and e former of the four came over to Lochness saying "Sorry our deal is over,bye bye invisibility"

"You said I could use three souls!"

"Three MORTAL souls! no IMMORTAL says here in our contract fine print" The grey/blue god handed the scroll over to the monster who read it,damn it he thought he said immortal soul.

"YOU CAUSED ALL THIS!?" Ares shouted angrily to Hades. "Hey don't look at me; he didn't get the deal right." Hades shrugged as he snatched the scroll from him and made it to ashes, making an orange aura appear around Nessie as his soul was banishing from his body.

As soon as Nessie disappeared, Cleo, Athena, and Aphrodite were slowly waking up.

"CLEO!" Apollo shouted happily as he ran over to his pirate wife."Apollo?" the goddess mentioned groaned in confusion but hugged her husband.

"Oww..Hephy!" Aphrodite squealed as she saw her husband and hugged him,Ares looked at Athena and was debating if he should go over to ticing this Hercules and Hermes shared a look an idea popping into their heads,nodding the two snuck up to the god of war before pushing him over to Athena and bolted to behind Hades.

"Hey I'm no shield!" the underworld ruler said to them before vanishing after pecking Persephone on the and Herc then hid behind Persephone who glared at Hermes saying "You still having a long talk about hiding stuff mr."

"I regret nothing." Hermes murmured through his breath as all the gods glared at him.

"Oh really? After not helping us defeating that creep on the dock ?" Ares sneered while pointing at Cleo and Aphrodite and grabbing Athena by the waist, whom blushed madly. "Thanks to you THEY were kidnapped!"

Frowning the only demigod there stood in front of Hermes the god looking over the younger male's shoulder."He was sick! "Hercules jumped to his brother's defense adding before anyone could retort "When I saw him he was literally green,shaking like a leaf in the wind and could hardly he wouldn't even be able to if he had come!"

"We know, lad," Cleo replied. "But he could've told us before, right guys?"

The gods, except Hermes, nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'm sorry, babes," Hermes sighed sadly. "Next time I'll let you guys know."

"Apology accepted." Aphrodite smiled at him as the gods did as well. "Oh, and Athena~?"The blue goddess looked at the pink one confused not trusting that tone."YouandAresneedtotalk " Aphrodite said between coughs snickering while Hephaestus snickered back as all the gods banished, except for the two twins who blushed madly.

 **MEANWHILE WITH DITE AND HEPH.**

"Yikes, she told you that?" Hephaestus said in a surprised tone.

"Sure thing, did he told you something?"

"Well, something similar as far as I could remember..."

 **FLASHBACK**

It was a day after the games and Ares was bored talking to Hephaestus."And then I said 'yo, nectar! Watch out for that Nectar Specter!'" At this statement, both gods cracked up laughing. "Get it? 'Cause it rhymes together?" They both kept laughing even hard until Hephaestus decided to break it.

"Ah ,yeah... So, how are things, man? Anything new? Met someone?"

"Nah not really" Ares replied with a shrug"...Hokay, but any interest on some goddess somehow?" Hephaestus raised his eyebrows. "You've been acting a little strange after the games though, or if that's what Cleo said..."

"No it's not." The red deity said with a groan.

"...Well then, explain, details, un hermano aqui wey! (a brother here, man!) no need to worry about anything!" Hephaestus then stood up to get some nectar for him and Ares."..I think I got feeling for Athena" Ares mumbled abit stretching.

That's when Hephaestus dropped the two cups of nectar...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 ***WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES...***

FEW MINUTES LATER

Ares was shaking the smith god to move,blink or anything!"Helloooo, earth to Heph- LOOK AN ALIEN!"

"WHERE?!" Hephaestus finally reacted as he looked all over, only to see no alien at all as Ares cracked up laughing.

 **END OF FLASHBACK NOW WITH THE TWINS**

"What was Aphrodite talking about Egghead?" Ares asked the blue goddess his arms crossed."N-nothing, I don't wanna talk about it... not now." Athena replied bitterly, trying to hide the blush on her face as she looked the god infront of her noticed,was she blushing? "Are you blushing?"

"No you're seeing things!" The goddess of wisdom said blushing enough she look like a purple smurf.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Ares said stomping and tripping on a rock causing him to land on Athena causing two blushed at the position they were now in,after a few moments of shocked silence the red god cleared his throat.

"Um... sorry about that..." Ares replied nervously. "I-"

"No it's fine" if compared to a grape,her cheeks would be the same blue met dark read and Athena swore her heart went fifty miles a hour,Ares was right on top of her.'for the love of-come on Athena do something!'the blue goddess thought.'Help me... help...me... N***! HELP ME!' Ares thought as if he was about to explode. 'I swear, if Cupid was here right now I'll have to tell Aphrodite to ground him!'

Then as if they both were on auto pilot they both drew closer and soon their lips touched.

END OF ONESHOT (SCENE TO BE CONTINUE ON ANY OTHER ONESHOT...)


End file.
